The Butterfly and the Snake
by Lilly Snow
Summary: Two lonely souls obsessed with power and control, find they have no one to enjoy it with. Two OCs put them together, and things heat up /fast/. Rated M for fairly graphic things in later chapters. WARNING yaoi, boyXboy, and a slightly scarring pairing. Also, Galbatorix is less than canon visually, so its not painful to read. ;) Please read review.


A.N.(s)  
><strong><span>Lilly S.-<span> Well, here we go. the scariest crossover pairing my evil mind has ever thought up. This little horrorshow has been brought to you by the combined talents of _Ronnie Kobayashi_ and _Lilly Snow_. I write Torix's point of view. Maybe, in the future we'll do a switch? Any who, neither of us own anything from Bleach or Inheritance**.  
><em><span>Ronnie K.-<span> Well, It's finally Inheritance Cycle and Bleach finally meet. Why did it take us so long to come up with this idea? It was only fate that brought Lilly Snow and I to write this tale of hate and love._All of Aizen's point of view is _written by me. I do not own him (Nor do I want him in my house). _**(Lilly approves)  
><em>All © of Bleach™ goes to Tite Kubo. I do not own his genius.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>THEY MEET <span>**

**-TORIX'S POV-**

A hooded figure sat alone in a crowded tavern. Around him, the other occupants babbled incoherently into their tankards, the ale overdone. A fire twinkled not far from where he sat, but it did little to remove the chill.

He was uneasy in such a public setting. People here weren't paying attention to anything, especially not him, but it barely mattered. Each one was an enemy, and each one was a potential threat. If through some unhappy circumstance they found out that the king of the Empire was right under their noses?! The man smirked to himself at the thought of their expressions.

Galbatorix leaned back, attempting to look casual, not sure if waiting was the wisest choice. In retrospect, he wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up in this situation to begin with. That flame haired witch had handed him a note with one of her strange little "innocent" grins, and his curiosity had won out. It wasn't written in her hand, nor any that he'd ever seen, and that alone had piqued his curiosity. Now, he had thrown caution to the wind and he sat, waiting for god only knew what.

**-AIZEN'S POV-**

The overly large, rectangular, white room held only a few pieces of notable furniture: An empty white table, surrounded by tall chairs, occupied by only one man. A serene sort of silence softly coated the room. As he sat at the head of the table, it occurred to him that his life simply was not as planned. It lacked something more meaningful than a useless title of ʻGodʼ. His heart lacked something that could not be won by battles or strategy; Love.

The chair screeched against the ﬂoor as it was roughly pushed out. The male stood and left the chamber, only leaving a full cup of steaming hot tea. It sat there, abandoned. Those that already knew this man were unsure of his unusual habits that have come across of late. He began staying up later than usual. Never did he touch his usual morning, midday, or bedtime tea. He began showing up to meetings late, and even going as far as to daydream during them. Such a switch was unexpected from the calm, collected, 'always has a plan',Sosuke Aizen.

Days soon turned to weeks and some Espada couldnʼt help but notice this dramatic change. If their leader was this weak, they would surely fail in their plots! Unexpectedly, the one to take charge was the incredibly arrogant and self-centered, Grimmjow Jeaggerjeaques. The Pantera created a rare plan: Aizen needed to get laid. There was no avoiding it. Grimmjow literally dragged the taller male to a certain pair of shared enemies. The silver-haired female smiled almost menacingly. Her red-headed companion gave a beautifully sinister smile, like she was calming the nerves of an animal being led to slaughter.

Exactly like a sacrifice, Grimmjow threw Aizen to the pair of women. The scene looked like he was abandoning the poor man to the ﬁery gates of Hell. In all honesty, Hell would have been a kinder fate.

Disoriented and confused, Aizen found himself in front a run down pub. The door in front of him was a dark color wood and rotting near the hinges. On each side, windows were broken and arguments could be heard from inside. It had been years since heʼd been inside a bar. Kisuke Urahara was the last one to talk him into it. Even then, they were kids. Things were different back then. His hand lightly gripped the doorknob and turned it, slowly opening it. There were people his size, small dwarves, big muscular guys, whores, and one extremely small child, no more than 12, that was practically attached to the bartender. He slowly approached the counter, sitting on a stool. He tapped the counter once and began to drink the ale that was glided his way. With every small movement, he was cautious, yet completely suave and sophisticated.

**-TORIX'S POV-**

Galbatorix sat alone in the corner, his hands folded calmly under the table. Without warning, the door opened, allowing the wind to slip its way into everyone's bones and for a man to slip inside. Torx had to blink a few times to make sure he hadn't imagined the figure. A man (If someone that amazing could truly belong to this world) 6' tall, he was elegant and confident. He had soft brown hair that framed his handsome face in perfect waves. His posture was relaxed but even then he radiated an authoritative aura. A few people near the man inched back ever so slightly. Briefly, his eyes swept over the space. A few people winced at the natural intensity of the gaze. Eventually, he reached a stool at the bar, and was immediately served without a second's hesitation.

He sat, utterly stunned for a time. His eyes… just looking into them felt like drowning in milk chocolate. His face… it was so different from anything he'd ever seen. If any of the noble women caught a glance of him,he'd have a fan club with lines going all the way across the Hadarac. He was … perfect. No other word could suffice to sum him up… except perfect. Beautiful, but strong, dangerous yet polite and sophisticated. No one else had ever left such an impression on the king.

* * *

><p>A.N.<br>**Lilly- So,there it is. Like it, hate it, don't care, review anyway! If you don't, then you're secretly in love with Galbatorix. O.o … oh and the red-head/ silver hair is me and Ronnie, if that was unclear. **  
><em><span>Ronnie K.-<span> Thank you so much for reading up to this~ Please review so we can make the saucy love story as great as it can be~ And remember… If you don't… It's all part of his plan and you'll be giving him what he wants. _**(*Lilly has a SPASM and dies.*)**  
><strong><span>Torix:<span> …. Sosuke, they've made a fanfic….. should we be running….?  
><strong>_Aizen: Galbatorix… Why do we let them use their hands? It would be so much easier to cut them off… No more fanfics should be made. And yes… We should run.  
><em>**Lilly: Oh no! You two are staying right here. Oh, and thanks for writing that no, Ronnie.  
><strong>_Ronnie K.- Hey, no prob. Thanks for helping me kidnap Aizen.  
><em>**(To annoy Ronnie: "Lets get creative!")**


End file.
